Only In Dreams
by Cleo Burton
Summary: Draco's dream soon becomes reality due to an innocent blush and a severe case of Sexual Tension


1**Only In Dreams (Usually)**

Draco ran his tongue over that sensual line of his throat as his coal dark hair tickled his cheek. He was so goddamn sexy. His guttural sounds of pleasure didn't cease to turn Draco's bones to liquid. His lips, not really soft, crushed Draco's, and his long fingers moved inside him. Draco bucked and cried out, but he couldn't release. He quickly pulled out and squeezed Draco, effectively stopping his release. Goddamn him! He knelt between Draco's knees and pulled Draco's hard cock between his lips, sucking hard. If is tongue touched that spot one more time…

The high, annoying keen of an alarm clock woke him up. He curled further into his sheets and blankets. The dream was slowly slipping away, but the painful erection that resulted from it didn't go down. He pressed himself into the sheets, trying to will it to go down via suffocation. He thought of everything… but couldn't get it out of his head. Dammit! That was third night this week he had dreamed of Harry fucking Potter.

Draco had wasted most of his Saturday in the dorm, trying to get the memory out of his head, but it just wouldn't stop tormenting him. Just trying to get his jeans on caused him physical pain.

It had been raining earlier and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been out practicing. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, trying not to think of the dream. Then he saw him come in from the showers. He was laughing– God, he looked so hot like that. His dark hair was sopping wet and he was rubbing his glasses on his dry school robes. Draco gulped and tried to tear his stare away.

Why was he attracted to a guy?! He certainly had never been attracted to another guy. Maybe it was just Harry. NO! He refused to think about it! They were mortal enemies, thorns in each others' sides.

Harry tossed his sopping hair over his shoulder, his laughing green eyes sparkling in the light of the sun trickling in from the windows and enchanted ceiling. That was the word; enchanted. Draco was enchanted by Harry. Suddenly, Harry's gaze met his. Draco blushed and bent his head a little lower than strictly necessary.

Harry had had a good practice. Everyone had been at their peak, but the rain combined with empty stomachs had forced them to stop. Of course, as soon as they were all showered, changed, and sitting down, it just _had_ to stop raining. He had a strange feeling someone was watching him. His eyes scanned the Great Hall and met Draco Malfoy's gaze. Instead of a sneer and a snobby attitude, he got a shy blush.

Under normal circumstances, this blush would have unnerved him. But he had gotten several of these looks throughout the week. Something was up with him. Harry grinned privately to himself, leaning his chin on his hand, pretending to gaze at something interesting on the wall. 

Harry had been suffering from a severe case of Sexual Tension, and Draco was simply stunning in the shining sunlight from the windows and ceiling. Draco's eyes glanced up from his food, only to meet Harry's gaze again. Harry winked and grinned at him. His pale eyebrows disappeared into his hair and his silver-blue eyes bugged out. He gathered his things and hastened toward the door. He tripped over his own feet in his haste, his normal grace forgotten.

Harry laughed privately at the plight of his enemy. He was going to do something about this, and he was probably going to hate himself later on for it. Harry soon gathered his belongings and followed.

Draco lounged by the window of the library, sketching on a piece of parchment. He would never show anybody his sketches, considering most of them were of a sexual nature. He was just adding some shading to a tuft of coal-dark hair that fell over a lightning-shaped scar when he heard a bit of movement. He snapped the book he was pretending to read shut over the bit of parchment and whipped his head around towards the noise.

"Psst."

Draco followed the sound of the small hiss foolishly. He didn't bother checking aisles. Suddenly, a fist-full of his robes were grabbed as he was yanked back into the aisle.

Draco opened his mouth to scream, but a rough hand clamped over his mouth; "I don't think so, Malfoy. You're staying quiet."

Draco opened his eyes wide in horror as his silver-blue eyes looked into deep green ones. 

"Promise me you'll stay quiet," Harry said in a quiet, husky voice that turned Draco's bones all mushy. "And I'll let go."

Draco nodded minutely. The hand slowly moved away to cradle his head; "What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry laughed quietly at Draco's sad attempt to be menacing. He had thrust his knee between Draco's thighs and was pinning him to the wall with his hands on his shoulders; "Exactly how aware of me are you, Malfoy?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," Draco pushed against Harry.

Harry laughed softly and secured Draco's wrists with his fingers. He slammed the hands on either side of Draco's head, looking at him with a lustful look... almost dangerous. Harry smiled, a little menacingly, and pressed his lips to Draco's throat. Draco gasped and felt the heat rise in his face. His fingers itched to secure fistfuls of Harry's black hair in them. He gently ran his nose across the dark locks, smelling the musky, masculine scent of him. They were downy soft against his skin as Harry's lips left bruising kisses along the long line of Draco's throat. Draco whimpered and Harry grinned against his skin.

"You're mine, Malfoy," Harry whispered. He secured both of Draco's wrists in one hand while the other hand moved down Draco's lithe body with tantalizing slowness.  
Draco whimpered as Harry's hand slid under his untucked shirt. He gave a soft cry when his fingers brushed over his nipples.

"Ah," Harry said against Draco's throat. "So these are sensitive."

He gave them a small tweak, and Draco had to nearly bite his bottom lip off to stop from crying out again.

Harry's face came up as he stared Draco right in the eyes; "I want to kiss you, Malfoy."

Draco whimpered as he stared up into Harry's lidded eyes. Harry stared down at Draco, and couldn't help but notice how pretty he was. His silver-blue eyes were half-lidded, his full lips were parted, and his features were twisted in passion. He smiled as he bent in to nuzzle the other boy's cheek bone, making sure his lips brushed against his earlobe.

Draco cried out again, but it was disturbed by a roughly delivered kiss. It had been better than his dreams, the feeling of his lips that weren't really soft molding against his mouth. Harry had braided one of his hands into Draco's hair, securing their faces together.

"Oh god," Harry managed to say in the brief moments their lips were apart, over and over like a chant. Harry secured Draco's tongue and sucked softly.

_Oh god!_ Draco thought in horror. _I'm going to come right here with Harry fucking Potter attached to my face!_

Harry broke the kiss violently, making Draco mentally beg for more. Harry bent in to whisper to Draco; "Think about me when you wank tonight."

With that, he walked off. It took a good five minutes for Draco to feel composed enough to make the long walk to his common room. It was going to be even longer with his almost painful erection.

Draco had refused to come out of his room all day long. It seemed that every time he managed to get it to go down, he would think of the feeling of Harry's lips against his own and it would shoot back up again.

Even more trouble than he had controlling his appendages, he had trouble sleeping. It had to be at least two in the morning, and he had a very important match tomorrow against Ravenclaw. Maybe he could sleep with that captain of theirs– she was cute and a girl and not his mortal enemy. He was attracted to her, so that left out the gay theory. If his father found out, the elder Malfoy would have a stroke!

Suddenly, a new weight was on the bed and a warm arm wrapped around Draco's bare waist. This hand went down to pull on the waistband of the black silk pajama pants before resting on Draco's soft hip. Draco smiled privately; if he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up this time.  
Fingers pulled Draco's chin back a little until he twisted a little on his own. He felt soft lips kiss his gently, contrasted heavily to the hungry, demanding, bruising kiss from before. Soft fingers traced Draco's cheek bones and soft breath tickled his nose. Downy soft hair brushed against his forehead.

"That should have been our first kiss," Harry said softly, nuzzling Draco's neck. "Sorry."

Draco felt a little too elated in his personal opinion. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Harry and hold him until dawn. His resistance weakened as long hands stroked his shaft expertly. He gasped in pleasure, but bit his bottom lip to silence himself.

Harry laughed quietly; "No worries. I cast a spell. Besides, even if they could hear us, they can't get the curtains open until I make it so."

With one swift, fluid moment, Harry yanked Draco's pants off, leaving the Slytherin naked on a pile of sheets. Harry was unzipping his rough jeans and whisking his t-shirt over his head.

"I want to fuck you, Malfoy," Harry breathed into Draco's ear.

Draco moaned and arched himself against Harry, pressing his engorged erection against his boxers. Harry cast the spell that every wizarding boy who ever had an erection learned. The warm lubrication spread over his fingers as he put some on his cock and moved to Draco's tight opening. Draco tried not to mewl in his ears, but it was difficult. He suddenly cried out as Harry's index finger slid inside him. He tensed up– it hurt!– but Harry's gentle shushing noises calmed him almost instantly. He visibly relaxed as Harry slid a second finger inside him. He began to scissor and twist the digits, causing Draco to buck and cry out. He hoped Harry had soundproofed his bed, because he could tell he was going to be making a lot of noise.

Harry adored the sight of the beautiful Slythering, writhing and crying at his touch. Harry slid a hand up the Slytherin's hyper-sensitized body, giving his nipples a small tweak. Electricity radiated through his body to the tip of his cock as Draco cried out in pleasure again. He bent to kiss Draco's cock. When he pulled a breath between his teeth, Harry smiled and took the whole thing into his mouth. Draco cried out again and began to arch his back to thrust his hips up further. Harry grabbed onto Draco's hip to stop him from thrusting into the back of his throat. He found a spot at the base of his head that he knew was sensitive and pressed the tip of his tongue to it. Draco bucked and cried out; "Oh god!" Harry continued to apply pressure to it before his tongue moved on to bigger and better things, so to speak, but his tongue kept brushing that one spot, which made Draco buck under him.

"Potter!" Draco gasped, grabbing fistfuls of that beautiful, downy-soft, coal-colored hair and pulling his head up to meet his eyes. "Please!"

Harry kissed a path up to Draco's neck, where he nipped at his Adam's apple, a very sensitive spot on Draco. Harry lined himself up and pushed gently, penetrating Draco with just his head, and had to stop. Not only did Draco's writhing and beautifully passionate face turn him on further, it was so hot inside him that it nearly made Harry come. He pushed a little further, slowly impaling Draco on his hard shaft, until he was buried to the base and his hips were pressed against Draco's flanks.

"Oh, god, Malfoy," Harry breathed, arching slightly, thrusting very slowly. "It's so tight and warm... it's beautiful inside you!"

All rational thought disappeared as his dreams literally came true. He grasped Harry's hair and thrust his hips upward. The feeling of being full of Harry Potter was better than he could have imagined. Harry began to increase his speed as Draco threatened to pull fistfuls of Harry's hair out by the roots. Suddenly, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's throat, running his tongue along that sensitive line.

Harry leaned into Draco, thrusting hard and fast. Draco was writhing mindlessly as Harry successfully hit that sensitive spot inside him over and over. Suddenly, Harry grabbed onto Draco's shoulders and rolled them over, so Draco was on top of him. He grabbed onto Draco's hips and thrust upward into him. All Draco could do was grab onto Harry's shoulders and go along for the ride, so to speak. Harry braided his fingers into the Slytherin's hair and brought him downward roughly.

"Oh… _Draco!_"

The use of Draco's name used in that passionate manner caused him to spill his hot orgasm over Harry's flat abdomen. Draco was filled with a rush of heat as Harry bit down on his shoulder and came inside him.

When they were cleaned and clothed, Draco expected Harry to leave. But when said Gryffindor lounged on the pillows in a casual manner and gestured to him with his fingers, Draco immediately complied. He draped his arm across Harry's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck, pressing his body across his side.

"What, are you spending the night?" Draco mumbled tiredly.

"Can't," Harry said, almost sadly. "But I can stay with you until you fall asleep."

"That would be nice," Draco said, but trying to keep himself awake at this point to keep Harry for just a bit longer. 

Draco suddenly felt lips press into his soft hair and Harry's weight shift as he stretched himself out for a long stay; "On second thought… I think I'll stay. Good night, my sweet prince."

Draco nuzzled into Harry further. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. No amount of reality could compare to the beauty of this dream…


End file.
